


Rise

by Clara_de_Morra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Original Character Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: She couldn’t help but believe, truly, that this was a terrible idea.Was this not meant to lessen the fright instead of amplify?





	Rise

She couldn’t help but believe, truly, that this was a terrible idea.

Was this not meant to lessen the fright instead of amplify?

She peers out from backstage, careful to keep hidden.

There were so many people!

Quick as lightning, however, she spots them both.

Her eldest son, whom she had taken in when he was eight summers, sits front and center with her youngest daughter, now eight summers herself, excitedly making conversation with the patrons beside them. Her ears pick up the swells of pride in their voices.

Then the music begins.

She takes a deep breath.

And the curtain rises.


End file.
